


Can't Do This Alone

by Bio_kirah



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Frustration, bechloe - Freeform, just a little smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bio_kirah/pseuds/Bio_kirah
Summary: All Beca wants is an orgasm, but she can't even get a moment alone in this God forsaken house.





	Can't Do This Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kind of getting back into writing. I really hope this is enjoyable. 
> 
> Based on a prompt I came up with:
> 
> “Beca was up in her room after a long day and decides to relieve some stress by reading smut and masturbating. But just before she finishes, she’s called downstairs to cook because, quite honestly, no one else in that damn house really can. While in the kitchen, she slams things down and is all around pissed. Chloe notices and learns that the frustration is sexual and offers to help her out.”

Beca’s back dropped heavily against her bed, her body bouncing back up a little before she stopped moving. She ran her hands over her face before grabbing one of her pillows, mushing it against her face, and groaning loudly.

 

After just getting home from a long day, all she wanted to do was sleep. Beca’s eyes slipped closed and she let a deep sigh escape her body. Honestly, this was what she looked forward to at the end of every day. And maybe, just maybe, she looked forward to seeing her favorite ginger too. (But dude, she was so not going to tell her that. She had a reputation to uphold.)

 

But no, now was not the time to let her mind wander. She needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. That before anything else. She was so ready. Except… her body wanted to remind her, at that exact moment, what she’d been longing for for such a long time now. She felt a pull in her lower belly and groaned again. Beca Mitchell was horny. I mean, there wasn’t anything in particular that was turning her on, but the stress of the day coupled with the pent up frustration she’d been feeling for a while was once again making an appearance. And in all honesty, she desperately needed to get laid. 

 

Beca chanced a look over at her roommates bed and saw it was empty. Fat Amy never went to bed this early anyway, so she had a bit of time. I guess her good old friend lefty would have to satisfy her tonight. She slid up a bit further in her bed to get comfortable and spread her legs a little. Before she continued though, she grabbed her phone. If Beca was going to her herself off, then she would need a little help. Besides, that smutty chapter in her favorite fan fiction was not going to read itself. She opened up the browser and started reading where she left off:

 

**“Dani I don’t know if we should be doing this. There’s a bunch of people out there and we could get caught and-” Dani cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. “Shh, it's alright. You… just have to learn how to be quiet.” Sam nodded her head and chuckled, her eyes lidded and cheeks red. Dani had her hands gripping Sam’s waist while the shorter girl had her arms around Dani’s neck. Sam leaned up and captured her best friends lips in a hard kiss, her desire pooling in her over stomach.**

 

Beca’s fingertips were currently circling her left nipple gently. She was a method reader and didn’t want to touch herself until the characters got close. Her breath labored as she kept reading.

 

**Dani moved to Sam’s neck and nibbled lightly. Sam moaned a little, and then a bit louder as Dani sucked hard on her pulse. She whimpered when her best friend moved away. “Ah ah, I told you to be quiet, remember?” Sam let out a quiet ‘mhm’ and pulled Dani’s mouth back to her neck. Damn, it was going to be so hard to keep quiet…**

 

Beca’s hand fully grasped her breast and she bit her lower lip to keep in a moan. The story was starting to get really steamy and she didn't know if she could hold off any longer.

 

**The two girl’s hips started to grind together and Sam groaned in need. She desperately needed to be touched, but Dani was set on taking it slow. Dani slowly pulled Sam’s shirt from where it was tucked into her skirt. She ran her hands up her best friend’s stomach until she reached bare breasts. “Oh naughty are we? Not wearing a bra.” Dani then squeezed the soft mounds, feeling hard nipples push against her palms.**

 

Beca’s started to allow her hand to travel down her stomach. When she reached the hem of her pants, she thought about just getting it over with, but she brought her hand further down her jeans and settled for cupping herself over the crotch of her pants. Beca pressed down hard enough to get the friction she craved, but not nearly enough for release.

 

**Dani finally gave in and slowly started bringing her hands down to her best friends center. She toyed with the hem of her skirt and even slipped her fingers under the band of her underwear. “Oh Dani please…” Dani smirked. “What is it love?” Sam whimpered, she couldn't take this anymore. “I want...I want…” “Tell me Sam. what do you want?” Sam grasped Dani’s wrist and looked her deep in her eyes as she whispered,**

 

**_“I want you to fuck me.”_ **

 

Beca let a gasp escape from her lips as she finally slid her hand into her pants. She ran her fingers over the crotch of her wet panties before pulling them aside. Fucking finally, she was going to get her release. Beca slid her middle finger through her wet folds before slowly pushing it inside-

 

“BECA! Jessica and Ashley managed to burn food again. You have to cook tonight!”

 

Beca’s heart skipped a beat as she heard her name called from the bottom of the stairs. What the actual fuck? She had barely gotten started, and just like that, she was ripped away from her pleasure. And why was she on dinner duty anyway? I mean, yeah, no one else in this damn house can even cook. But jeez, this would be her fourth time cooking in the past two weeks!

 

Beca slammed her phone down on the bed and groaned again. Then she rolled her eyes. This was going to be so annoying. 

 

* * *

Beca took the biggest pot from under the sink and brought it out to fill it with water. She had the deepest scowl on her face and huffed every minute or so about yet another thing that was getting on her nerves. Like the fact that the pot was humongous but all the food would be done by tomorrow anyway. Or that there were dishes in the sink, and everyone knew she hated cooking in a dirty kitchen. (Who cares if it’s only one cup. Whoever used the stupid cup should have washed it.) You see, Beca Mitchell was _still_ horny, but she didn’t get to handle it herself, which resulted in some pretty intense sexual frustration.

 

**Exhibit A:** Beca made her way across the kitchen to grab the spaghetti noodles from the cabinet. She fiercely grabbed the handle, snatched the noodles and then slammed the cabinet door. “Damn cap. What’s got you all wound up?” Cynthia-Rose asked as she entered the kitchen, a sly smirk on her face. Beca paused mid step, just on her way to the pot of water that was boiling on the stove, and glared at CR. The other girl’s eyebrows rose high on her face as she took a step back. “Nevermind… just call me when dinner is ready.” CR walked backwards out the door she just came through.

 

**Exhibit B:** As Beca reached into the fridge to grab a container of tomato sauce, she could feel the fabric of her shirt grazing against her hard and sensitive nipples. A low growl escaped her lips as she thought of what got them so sensitive in the first place. Then the container she gripped crumpled in her hand and sauce spilled all over the floor. “Um… Beca? Do you need some help?” Beca’s head turned fast to the doorway of the kitchen to see a concerned Jessica and Ashley looking back at her. She wasn't sure what her face looked like, but it was enough to make the two girls look at each other, and then run out of the kitchen.

 

**Exhibit C:** Beca stood in front of the stove stirring the pot of food. She was almost done preparing this stupid food for all 9 of the girls that lived in this house (although, quite honestly, they all ate like they were a bunch of grown men) But the longer she stood there, the more aware she was of the wetness pooling in between her legs. She grit her teeth as her thighs rubbed together to try and relieve some of the building pressure. Stacie chose that moment to stride through the kitchen doorway, long legs and all, to come and get a bottle of water. She was wearing activewear, clearly having just worked out. She opened the fridge to grab the water, but as she reached for it, she took a glance in Beca’s direction. The sight of a red faced and obviously stressed Beca made Stacie chuckle. She took a quick swig of water before saying “Damn DJ B, you need to get laid.” Then she hip checked the fridge door closed and confidently strode back out of the kitchen. She missed the way Beca’s knuckles whitened around the handle of the wooden spoon. Fucking obviously.

 

Finally the food was done. But unbeknownst to Beca, none of the other girls wanted to come and check. They didn’t know who or what had pissed their captain off, but they damn sure didn't want to make it worse. Since no one was coming, Beca headed over to the sink, turned the cold water on and tried to cool herself down. 

 

Chloe practically skipped her way into the kitchen. She hadn’t seen Beca since that morning and had heard from Flo that she was in the kitchen (it sounded more like a warning than general information, but she was willing to take a chance). Beca was standing in front of the sink when she got there, so she walked up behind her and gently wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist in greeting. 

 

“Hey Becs.”

 

But Beca, who had _completely_ failed at calming herself down, was caught off guard at the sudden physical contact. She accidentally moaned, and then froze still. Oh my god. Did Chloe hear that? Shit, that is so embarrassing. She decided she would try and play it cool. (Which never worked out for her, but whatever).

 

“Uh… hey Chlo. W-whats up?”

 

But Chloe was not completely oblivious. She had heard the moan (she liked the moan) and she decided to take it and run. 

 

She tightened her arms around Beca’s waist and rested her head on beca’s shoulders and holy shit this was so much physical contact. Chloe turned her head and spoke into beca’s ear. “Hm, Beca. I didn’t know my hands were that good.”

 

Beca could feel her core throb, and that unprecedented feeling caused her hips to buck backwards, which then caused her ass to move onto chloe’s front, which  _ then _ caused her to whimper, “fuck..”

 

Chloe gasped. “What’s gotten into you Becs? You just can't seem to control yourself today.” Beca stared up at the ceiling with her cheeks puffed out. This girl certainly wasn’t making calming down any easier. Then all of a sudden one of Chloe’s hands began to tease at her hip. Wow, okay, she really couldn’t take this anymore.

 

Beca quickly grabbed Chloe’s hand. “Chlo, Chlo. I really can’t do this right now.”

 

“What you can’t take a joke?” And then Chloe whispered closely, lips grazing the shell of her ear, “... or do you like it?” her voice dripping with seduction. 

 

The next thing Beca knew, Chloe had let go of her waist and was giggling uncontrollably halfway across the kitchen. But Beca was far from amused. That was seriously the most intimate she had gotten with anyone in a while (on purpose or not). And, right now, she was so painfully turned on that if something wasn't done about it immediately then she would spontaneously combust.

 

Beca’s face was beet red and her breath was heavy. Chloe had finally gotten a hold of herself, albeit she was still smiling widely. But when she caught sight of Beca her smile faltered just a tad. She didn’t  _ mean _ to make Beca freak out, that was just an added bonus. Another breathy laugh escaped from Chloe. “Im sorry Becs I was just playing.”

 

A weird mix between a groan and a sigh left beca’s body. “Wow, um. No it’s not your fault I just, I really haven’t been… intimate…  in a while.” And then she started whining. “And I didn’t even mean to moan or like, molest you with my ass like some horny teenager. I've just been super frustrated lately and I really kinda need something to be done about this like, _soon_ and-”

 

“I can help you, if you want.”

 

That stopped beca in her tracks. “Very funny Chloe. You can stop messing with me now.”

 

Chloe started moving closer to Beca. “No I’m serious. I can totes help you take care of that.” Her smile was soft, inviting. And really, when Beca looks back on this, she won’t know what possessed her to say yes. Maybe it was because everything’s always been different with Chloe. She’s always the exception to Beca’s rules. Or maybe it’s because she's always liked her, more so now that they lived in this house together. But no, she’ll blame the hormones. Definitely the hormones.

 

“So um… do we just, like, go upstairs or what?” Chloe giggled and grabbed Beca’s hand. She led her up the stairs and into her room, considering she was the only one that didn't have a roommate. Once the door was closed, she grabbed Beca’s hands and pulled her close, their bodies flush together. She took Beca’s face in both of her hands and looked into her eyes, “I got you Becs.” Once their lips finally touched for the first time, Beca absolutely melted into it. Seriously she couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

 

She didn't know when they end up on the bed, but Beca was lying on her back while Chloe kissed her neck. And dude, Beca loves foreplay. It's absolutely the most important part of sex. But she had basically been horny for weeks now and this was so not the time. 

 

She grabbed Chloe’s hair and pushed down a little, hoping she got the message. But nope, Chloe lives for this kind of thing. She could tell how hot and bothered Beca was and wanted to drag this out for as long as she could. Until Beca growled.  

 

“Chlo..”

 

“Hmm?”

 

_ “I want you to fuck me.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: fandom-heaux


End file.
